


掉進球坑

by GonerCat



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Henry possesses Jack's body, M/M, Magic pit, Multi, Phone love is cute, There are two William in the story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerCat/pseuds/GonerCat
Summary: 某一次的工作裡，Scott(phone guy)被小孩撞倒坑裡，Scott再次爬出來時發現這不是他原來的時空，想再次回到原本的時空時發現那個坑消失了......
Relationships: Harry/Roger (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Walt Grouse/Jake Wilson (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Scott Cawthon-mention
Kudos: 1





	掉進球坑

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，這是FNAF和DSAF交錯的故事，靈感是來自Fazbear Frights #1的第一個故事。  
> 如果你能看得懂中文的話，我也希望你能翻譯給看不懂的人。
    
    
    小孩的歡笑及機器人的歌聲充滿了整個Freddy Fazbear披薩店，在這裡幻想和夢想將成真，儘管以前的披薩店發生了兩起有關人命的事情，並且關閉一段時間，但是自從重新開幕以來人群都不斷湧入，似乎把以前的事情忘掉了。  
    
    我是Scott，是Freddy Fazbear披薩店的經理，我的頭跟一般人不同，我的頭是一個蔚藍色的電話，我知道這很奇怪，但以前我也是有一雙使人平靜的淺藍色眼睛，由於常常熬夜使眼睛下方有黑眼圈，我總是戴著深綠色的粗框眼鏡，有個黑嗚嗚且雜亂的頭髮，但因為某次的夜班我為了逃避機器人的追殺，我穿上了一件純黃色的熊套裝裡，但不知發生什麼事情，我明明沒觸發彈簧鎖，可是彈簧鎖就直接讓我痛苦死去。
    
    沒錯我死於彈簧套裝。
    
    
    
    那我怎麼還在這裡呢？
    
    
    在我死前我印象有個人出現在我面前，他把我抱起來，那時我已經奄奄一息無法反抗他，甚至發出聲音也是一件很難的事，時間一點一滴的流逝，漸漸的我眼前開始變黑，我死了，但下一秒我突然能看見眼前的景象，我第一眼兒看到的是他—— **William Afton**  
    
    我的老闆，是他重新讓我再次活過來。
    
    —
    
    我看向遠處即將開始的舞台「嗯...都過那麼久了」我想著，突然有一群小孩用跑的正衝向舞台。  
    
    我立即擋在他們面前大聲說「孩子們！不要奔跑！」  
    
    較後面的小孩們慢了下來，但前面幾位小孩因無法立即停下腳步而撞到了他，Scott被撞倒並且跌入充滿五顏六色的彩色球坑。  
    
    他感到害怕和驚訝，因為他沒想到這個給小孩玩樂的球坑那麼深，深到一個成人都無法踩到地板的地步。  
    
    Scott伸手去抓住球坑的扶手，好讓他自己能離開這個坑裡，經過幾分鐘的努力，Scott成功脫離了球坑。  
    
    他四處探望發現這地法不是他工作的披薩店，這裡只有身後的球坑和前方的門。  
    
    Scott緊張的緩慢離開房間尋找披薩店出口。  
    
    離開房間後他身旁突然出現一個聲音「嘿！你...你是誰」轉過身看到一位身高比他矮一點，穿著西裝，頭是橘紅色電話的人。  
    
    Scott感到特別驚訝，因為在他完全不知道除了自己還有別人跟他一樣有個電話的頭。  
    
    之後橘紅色電話人的身後接著出現另個人，他穿著深灰色的西裝，頭髮是橙色，而他的皮膚也是...橙色。  
    
    「員工你怎麼還在這-」那位橘色的人用那白眼睛，眼睛裡能隱約看到粉色，看向Scott，橘色的人看起來很驚訝。  
    
    「看起來我們除了意外成為Phone Guy的Walt，還有另個沒見過的Phone Guy在我的披薩店...」他停頓許久似乎了解了什麼，嘆了一口氣後繼續「總之，你好，我是這家披薩店的老闆，我叫Jack Kennedy，在我身旁是我的經理他叫Roger」旁邊橘紅色的Phone Guy緊張的點了頭向Scott問好。  
    
    「所以...」Jack用了一個嚴肅的語氣說「 **你是誰呢，Phoney?** 」Jack變了個人似的，笑容愈來愈可怕，眼睛從原本的白色漸漸變成粉色。  
    
    「先...先生...拜託不要再繼續下去了」Roger皺著眉頭一臉厭惡接著說。  
    
    Roger的這句話惹火了Jack「我之前說過，我沒做錯任何事， **員工** 」Jack瞪著他「在這裡跟我講這個， **不如給我回去工作** ！」Jack轉向Roger憤怒的用手指指著他。  
    
    「...」Roger沈默許久繼續說「你知道嗎？」他移開Jack的手「我會帶著Walt去找其他的披薩店，因為其他的都比這地方好」他轉身過去「還有在你完成這些後我希望你在地獄燃燒」Roger離開前瞥了他一眼Jack。  
    
    Scott震驚的看著Roger離開，因為這是他目前為止看到職場上爭執最激烈的一個，直到Roger離開後Jack才轉回來面向Scott。  
    
    「我們不用管他-」Scott打斷他說「可是他要離職了...」Scott疑惑説「 **他不能** 」Jack突然露出可怕的笑容說，那個笑容讓Scott感覺渾身不對勁，這是他看到這種笑容後第二次有這個感覺，第一次是在他死後擁有電話頭的幾天後被小孩的家人拿著武器威脅賠償，他老闆出面解危時，他老闆對待客人的笑容，那個笑容沒什麼但是看久了會覺得四周圍開始變暗，只剩下自己和他，而那個笑容會讓你感到壓迫，你會非常緊張、全身發抖無法動彈、一直冒冷汗甚至無法呼吸。  
    
    Scott深吸一口氣「我是Scott，Scott Cawthon」眼神堅定的看向Jack。  
    
    他閉上眼睛「我知道...我知道你叫這個，可是我要的是你活著時的名字」他微笑的說。  
    
    Scott疑惑的看向Jack「什麼意思，什麼叫我活著時的名字？那的確是我的名字」  
    
    Jack睜大眼睛「等等，你什麼都不知道？你不知道你怎麼死的？你也不知道你以前的名字或被送往工廠的屍體會成為Phone Guy的事？」Jack感到不可思議。  
    
    「uh..對？」Scott困擾的說。  
    
    Jack把一張老舊的照片拿出來「...」他無法理解「太奇怪了，怎麼會這樣」他把照片反過來給Scott看。  
    
    那張照片有一個人，頭是一個老舊的壁掛式電話，能看出來他也是穿著西裝的，但漸漸的照片的人改變了，Scott驚呆了，照片原來的人變成了他自己。  
    
    「等...等等什...什麼東西，為什麼？」Scott緊張的大聲說，他全身發抖，無法相信。  
    
    Jack將手放到他的肩膀上，使他冷靜下來「冷靜....你的來到讓世界出了問題，這張照片能看得出你取代了這世界原來的Scott，雖然我不相信什麼平行宇宙的，但只有這個理論能解釋你為什麼在這」Jack的語氣逐漸變得低沉。  
    
    「你在某個剛好與這時空重疊的時間點掉進球坑，然後來到了這裡...有趣... **非常有趣** 」他說。  
    
    自從他老闆給了他第二個生命後，Scott就能稍微感覺到靈魂的各種改變，而他在這察覺Jack已經完全變成了另個人，一個黑暗的靈魂，Scott以前就見過一個可怕的復仇的靈魂，但這次不同。  
    
    「我想這次的結局會非常的有趣」Jack看向他自己的手錶「5點，離關門還有點時間」Jack再次看向Scott。  
    
    他轉過身「 **跟  著  我** 」Jack緩慢的說。
    
    ——
    
    Jack帶著Scott來到了保安辦公事，Scott左右看了一下保安室的一些東西，發現除了監視器其他的都跟他的時空一樣。  
    
    Jack停了下來，Scott看到他前方有許多跟自己一樣的Phone Guy在整理行李，只是頭上的電話不同而已。  
    
    Phone Guy們看到湯Jack來到這裡停止了手邊的動作，有一個頭上是紫色的Phone guy走到Jack面前。  
    
    「Roger都告訴我們了，先生，我仍然無法相信你做出了這件事」紫色的Phone Guy激動的朝著Jack說。  
    
    Jack嘆了一口氣「Jake...」突然保安室的門關起來，四周圍漸漸變黑色，Phone Guy們因恐懼而站在原地並緊張的看著四周，沒多久他的注意力又回到Jack身上，但Jack已經不是他們所認識的人了,原本橘色的皮膚和頭髮都變成了粉色。  
    
    「 **哈哈哈哈哈哈哈** 」那位粉色的人大笑「 **別想從我手中離開，Phone guy們** 」他嚴厲的說。  
    
    6點，到了披薩店關門的時候了，粉色人的手錶發出來嘀嘀。嘀嘀。嘀嘀的聲音。  
    
    四周慢慢的回覆到原來的樣子「6點，我希望你們最好留在店裡」粉色人微笑看著大家，他轉身向著Scott「我是 **Dr Henry Miller** ，很高興你來到這個地方，真正的Scott」他拍了Scott的肩膀後離開保安辦公室。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝你的閱讀，希望你會喜歡。  
> 這是我第一次寫作，如果有什麼地翻需要改進，請告訴我，謝謝。  
> 不知何時更新，請耐心等待。


End file.
